


Scream For Me

by Vetus



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Jaina finds a new mistress...





	Scream For Me

Jaina stalked through the corridors of the Nexus. She was really beginning to like this place, particularly after that Lich gave her a few suggestions. Yes, she thought, as she unfurled her wings, this was fun. What more could a girl ask for than endless battle and the largest library of the multiverse? Even that Garrosh oaf was amusing, in a way. As long as one thought of him as a smaller version of Cho'Gall, that is. Let bygones be bygones, was the conclusion Jaina reached, and was happy to wait here in the Nexus for the inevitable retcon. She pictured herself being remade as a proud woman of color with an afro, and shiverered. Things could definitely be much worse.

Reaching the portal to her destination, Jaina stepped through to an idyllic meadow. Laying back, she let out a deep sigh. There was nothing better than to relax after a day of shattered enemies. She opened her book - a riveting portrayal of a man who spends so much time alone he begins worshipping frogs and numbers and believes there is nothing wrong with taking two scoops of ice cream - and began to read.

It would be a lie to say the sun set on this carefree glade, for the day was eternal, but there was an unnatural calm all of a sudden. Slightly alarmed, Jaina attempted to stand up, but found she could not move.

"Who dares to bind me?" she yelled in anger. "You will regret this. When I am free, I will make you scream for me."

"Scream for you? What an unfortunate choice of words," came the reply. A pale elfish face entered Jaina's vision.

"Windrunner," she hissed.

Sylvanas gave a mock wave before pressing her lips roughly against Jaina's. She forced her tongue against the mage's own, roughly handling Jaina's mouth. Fighting back the only way she could, Jaina bit back at the ranger. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect, as Sylvanas let out a throaty moan and deepened the kiss as she straddled the bound mage. She pulled back for air, a chain of saliva linking their mouths together as Jaina gasped for breath.

Wiping blood from her lip, Sylvanas grinned even wider at Jaina. "Little mage, you will have to be punished for that."

With no hesitation, she ripped off Jaina's dress, exposing her already stiff nipples.

"Looks like someone is enjoying this despite their complaints," Sylvanas said with a smirk.

"No! I'm not! It's cold out here," Jaina said, weakly attempting to defend herself."

And then Sylvanas mouth was on her breasts and she couldn't even try to continue. The elf's expert mouth licked and nuzzled her in all the right places, and for the first time in her life the frost mage felt her entire body on fire. Willing to wait no longer, Sylvanas tore through the thin panties Jaina wore. They were dripping wet, she was pleased to note. She gently eased two fingers into Jaina's flower, and the digits smoothly slid in.

"Wait!" Jaina pleaded, "It's my first."

"No hymen but I'm you're first?" came the half laughing answer.

Jaina blushed and looked away.

"I see. Let me tell you, blue dragon dildos aren't the same as another person."

Sylvanas deftly massaged Jaina's inner walls. She added another finger and released the spell holding the mage in place, for it was worthless now. Lost to the pleasure, Jaina was wantonly thrusting her hips against Sylvanas' oh so wonderful fingers. The mage felt her orgasm coming. Riding the crest of that great wave, she moaned until her throat was numb, begging for release. And then she felt it. Her vision was suffused with blinding light and she couldn't feel any part of her body beyond shattering pleasure.

Momentarily coming to, she felt the elf nestled between her naked breasts, head rising and falling with her breathing. Jaina stroked the ranger's long silky hair and thought: Kel was a good conversation partner and all, but a living and breathing (well, at least currently breathing) elf was far more pleasurable than boner puns every 20 minutes. Reaching a conclusion, Jaina gently pried the elf off her. What a small, fragile thing she seemed now. In response to Sylvanas' questioning look, Jaina stated, trying to put some confidence back in her voice, "I remember saying you would scream for me... mistress."

Hearing these words, Sylvanas relaxed and let Jaina handle her. The mage pulled down the ranger's leather pants, revealing her glistening vagina.  
It was delightfully pink and already leaking, dripping onto the earth below. Jaina stuck out her tongue and tasted Sylvanas' nectar as the elf's piercing eyes stared into her own. What she lacked in experience, she made up for in enthusiasm and it wasn't long before Sylvanas was bucking aggressively against Jaina's mouth. Sylvanas came, drenching the mage's forehead. Pulling her matted hair out of her eyes, Jaina grabbed the ranger and held her tight as she felt Sylvanas arms encircle herself. Together they basked in the afterglow and Jaina thought of several spells she wouldn't mind trying out later.

This Nexus place was getting better all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I could of written more, but I didn't. Ah well. There's always the future, right? 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMOBxjIvLBE
> 
> Also, there's like one good Sylvanas/Jaina story and its incomplete. This is very unfair.


End file.
